5 AM Vulnerability
by Broified
Summary: You can see him now, in all of his vulnerability. Dave often visits John during unholy hours intoxicated because love hurts.


hi! so ive been busy recently with convention doings and so i thought this drabble i did like 20 minutes ago would be in place for my fuckin mute dave fic ughghf please enjoy though !

* * *

In the dead of the night, you start to wade softly into the quiet running stream until you're up and at it again, rubbing sleep from your eyes and yawning while you subconsciously stretch your legs further out from beneath the amount of comforters.

You feel weight on your abdomen and thighs, someone is resting on you.

Your vision is blurred at the moment so you reach over to the left and pick up your glasses, sliding thick frames onto the bridge or your nose before both of your hands rise up to grip the waist of a familiar someone on you.

The lingering smell of alcohol and various types of sweet liquor rush onto your range of scent and at this point, you're fully aware of the presence on your body.

"Dave."

Your eyes trail down from the glowing moon just outside your window to the face being illuminated. A soft jawline and sun glazed freckles among a canvas of pale complexion rises under the moons shine as well as side swept short nearly platinum blonde hair and a pair of ridiculous shades that he sports regardless of any situation. His pink chapped lips curve into a crooked smirk, a glance of his teeth visible and words slur flat off his tongue.

"That's me."

A toothy grin spreads across your tan face at his response that you were basically anticipating. Your arms come around from his waist to wrap around his tiny frame, pulling him further up the range of your body until he's level, a mere couple of centimetres separating you both. A sleepy stare and smile crosses you and he stares back, breathing slowly and feeling each rise of his chest and a breath that comes after yours.

"What are you doing here?"

You question. You correct yourself.

"Again."

You put minimal emphasis on your correction as to not scare him away into the conclusion that unholy hour liquor pooled visits aren't allowed and you have to admit that they're sweet. Especially sweet of him.

His drowsy smirk turns into a rarely seen smile, teeth and all as his own arms rest across your chest and he slides to the space beside your body, one arm still wrapped around his smaller frame.

"Got lonely. I was thinkin' hey, m'be John wants ta see me."

Dave's words run lazy and Texan drawled through slowly parted lips and the scent of tipsy thins the air again. He did this frequently, walking to your apartment complex late hours of the night when you're tucked away in golden pillar dreams yet his purple towers overbear him. He claimed that no reason loneliness drove him to the bar and you know full well this is a lie. You knew that he wanted to drown whatever terror scratched at his skin to make his brows furrow and that resulted in him crawling at 5 am to you, affection pouring red from his heart and staining his lips.

You acted on events during the night with him because you knew that he wouldn't be able to touch you day round without having to feel sheer guilt. You indulged in his desires. And you felt like you were taking advantage of him.

This was a wrong thing to be doing as it was best for him to come to terms able minded and aware. You decide to persuade him into the idea.

"You say that alot. You ARE lonely but it's different, and you can't hide that from me, Dave."

You shrug slightly and he scoffs in return.

"You caught me red fuckin' 'anded Johnathan. Nah, s'just I love you. That's all."

This time he shrugs and you turn your head to look at him, eyebrows raising and your voice turning low.

"I know that but you can't keep getting drunk and coming here. It's not fair."

Dave furrows his eyebrows together and lifts his head up.

"What d'you mean 'unfair'?"

"It's unfair to you because I don't even know if you recall anything the morning after!"

Your voice raises in pitch and in defence, which happens subconsciously.

"It's like you only want me to touch you the night BEFORE"

Your free hand gestures in a wave to the emphasis and his lips curve downwards.

"Can't do that durin' the day Johnny, you don't love me to do that."

Dave's voice trails off and he's ready to get up to leave, the sheets ruffling as he attempts to climb off of you but instead you raise to sit up and grip his wrist, forcing him to look at you directly and stay put. Dave complies and he sits cross legged infront of you slowly, sighing as he did so.

"You're getting dramatic, Dave. If you haven't noticed yet, I do love you!"

Your voice notches back as it did previous, raking a free hand through your dark bed head.

"I wouldn't be letting you do this if I didn't."

Dave starts to slump over, posture falling and shoulders relaxing and it's as if his flushed face sags but it doesn't and he's scooting forward into your lap. He lifts his arms around your neck and pulls you into his being, your own automatically squeezing his sides to take him in.

"I'm going to talk to you about this tomorrow when you're not piss drunk. Even if you try and say that you don't remember."

He tucks his face into your neck and you feel him smile against your skin, recognizing it's crooked but it's his. You place your own face into the nape of his neck and exhale slowly, allowing him to squeeze you as tight as his strength will allow him right now before he pulls back. Dave brings a hand to push the shades further his face and to pull back his bangs and you can see him now, in all of his vulnerability because his shades are symbolic to him. Dave's revealed himself to you and most likely to you only, said he's trusted in you and knows that you won't dare strip him of his dignity. The knight in red robes is infront of you wanting to be touched just for tonight. And just for tonight, you do a small fraction of the request.

Without words falling from anyones mouth, you tilt your head as he does, his lips already parting but you press yours against his. Dave sighs and rubs circles into your shoulders with the pads of his thumbs, gladly opening his mouth and you take the opportunity to swipe your tongue across his momentarily. His breath hitches and you split yourself away from him and your forehead touches his. You assume that now he knows he's not going anywhere for the rest of the night regardless the pointless gimmicks and excuses he's to have piled up.

Dave still carries the weight like he's always done before.

It gets heavy at times but what more can you do?

You can only be here and hold his hand when he's got laces to trip over or rhymes to bust out in inappropriate situations.

In the dead of the night, Dave whirls down into soft but deep sleep in the shelter of your arms and you wade softly into the quiet running stream once more.


End file.
